


归途（大结局）

by shuizaiyun



Category: hollanfield - Fandom, 荷兰傻
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuizaiyun/pseuds/shuizaiyun





	归途（大结局）

六．  
Tom半搂着人出门，Asa歪倒在他怀里，就像在晚宴上一时贪杯的醉汉，而Tom Holland就是主动出手把人扶上车的伦敦好邻居，正符合他一直以来示人的热心肠。  
Asa的经纪人的宴会厅找不到人，打电话也不通。侍者说看到他和TomHolland一前一后去了厕所，他道了谢，正要往厕所走，就看到Tom搂着个人走过来。  
他急急忙忙跑过去——通红着脸缩在Tom Holland怀里的可不就是Asa！  
“谢谢谢谢，我家艺人给你添麻烦了。”经纪人伸手就想把人接过来，但以高情商好说话著称的TomHolland像看不懂暗示似的，甚至把人又往怀里按了按，Asa的脸完全埋进他脖颈处。  
经纪人的手尴尬地在空中停了半分钟，Tom只是笑，“没什么麻烦的，举手之劳。”  
Tom带着人径直往大厦出口走，经纪人愣了两秒连忙冲上去拦住他：“外面都是记者……这样出去，影响不好吧？”  
Tom Holland眨眨眼，一脸天真坦然，好像完全不知道他俩现在的样子会造成什么误解，“会吗？我只是帮忙扶人而已啊。”  
经纪人被他语气里的坦荡惊到停下脚步，一时间不知道该怀疑是自己太敏感还是该联络一下Holland的工作团队让他们多教教艺人危机公关。  
他们三个人别扭地僵持在原地，距离大厦正门还有大概十米的距离，就算记者在围栏外看到了人影，也看不清是谁。经纪人组织了一下语言，再次伸出了手想把Asa接过来。  
“送到这里就够了，谢谢你的好心肠，我提前带人回去——”  
这时候背后传来嘈杂声，经纪人心头一凛，忍不住扭头看——一大帮记者从后面冲上来，全都举着话筒扛着摄像机！  
今晚会场全场封锁，他们是从哪进来的！  
甚至没有给经纪人额角的冷汗留下来的时间，Tom已经转身笑眯眯地迎上记者，正像他一直以来做到满分的营业形象。  
——如果他左手臂没有搂着一个Asa的话，就正常多了。  
经纪人做出的最后努力，就是对着离他最近的记者解释：Asa今天身体不适，多亏了Tom Holland帮他把人扶出来。  
可是大部分人都直接冲向了Tom，而他对记者们有问必答。  
“为什么提前离场？”他笑了笑，回答得理直气壮，“因为Asa想回家休息。”  
争着往他面前塞话筒的记者沉默了一瞬，又挤得更激烈了些，Tom随手接过其中一个话筒。  
“我和Asa的关系？”他把无知无觉的Asa又往怀里按了按，搂着腰的手更紧了两分，“这不是很明显吗。”  
大概是这么大的嘈杂声和不停的闪光灯惊到了Asa，他皱着眉往Tom颈侧蹭了蹭，似乎坐实了Tom上一句暧昧不清的说辞。  
经纪人愣在原地，冷汗越冒越多。因为Tom最后一句“我们先走啦还想知道什么麻烦大家去问经纪人吧”而扭头过来追问他的大批记者绝不肯放过最后一个知情人，势要挖出这段之前没有一点苗头的地下恋情。  
被反复问到主角二人交往时间的经纪人，终于挖出五年前的记忆，想起来Asa那通没头没脑的电话。  
“或许……你知道TomHolland家在哪吗？”  
难道从那个时候就……  
经纪人按下满心疑窦，只好含糊地答复媒体，两人十几岁的时候就认识了。

Asa醒过来的时候屋子是暗的。  
他反复闭眼再睁开，眼珠子左右动动，终于凭借左手边窗帘缝漏出的一线光来确认——Tom Holland没有为了泄愤戳瞎他的眼睛。  
他在床上躺了几秒钟，感到大脑恢复正常运转，总算想起来检查一下衣服是不是还在身上。  
都在，好好的，没有什么多出来的痕迹，好像Tom真是看他累了搀他来休息的。  
这让他的心放下来一点，再想起Tom，又是记忆里那个拿着白玫瑰的小天使。  
他睁着眼睛躺在床上发呆，想着待会见到他要怎么开口。直到Tom进屋，慢慢走到他床边。  
闻到那股香水味越来越近，Asa第一反应还是闭上了眼，被子下的手忍不住紧张地握成拳头，不知道怎么面对他。  
Tom扭开了床头的小夜灯，看到Asa紧皱的眉头，绷紧的面部肌肉，忍不住笑了一声。  
不是他广为人知的，小太阳一样暖洋洋的天真笑声。  
是——“嗤”。  
Asa心里抖了抖，还是没睁眼。  
“醒了就起吧，别装了，咱俩事还没完呢。”  
Asa微微掀开一点眼皮，就看到Tom 站在床边，慢条斯理地——脱衣服。  
吓得他忘了伪装，直接坐起身：“喂！你干什么！”  
Tom 把解下来的领结拿到他面前晃了晃，语气再自然不过：“干你啊。我说过的。”  
然后他低下头开始一颗一颗解自己白色西装衬衫的扣子，似乎给Asa留足了后悔逃跑的时间。  
Asa确实想。Tom身上散发出的不加控制的侵略性气质，就算他低着头站在那，都让Asa忍不住揪紧了被罩往后缩。  
他撑着床往另一边挪，脚尖碰地时，Tom开口了。  
“我劝你不要乱动哦。”  
他抬起头，脱下最后一件衬衫，往Asa这边走过来。Asa心里一急，两腿同时落到地板上，松开了撑着床面的手。  
然后跪倒在地——双腿完全使不上力气。  
他只能眼睁睁看着上身赤裸的Tom 走过来，像抱小孩似的把他抱起来，往床上一放，“我都让你不要乱动了。”Asa身上只穿着薄薄的丝质衬衫，Tom的手掌热度烫得他忍不住抖了一下，可是躲不开。Tom发力时的大拇指有意无意地划过他的胸口，这让他更不自在起来。  
而Tom声音里带着宠溺，好像Asa是他任性的弟弟，他是大度包容的哥哥。  
Asa打开他的手，拽着被子往后挪，Tom只是平静地看着他，不把他这点挣扎放在眼里。  
Asa努力别开眼不看他线条好看的健美身材，忘掉刚刚那一瞬间的悸动，把他当做一个陌生人去质问：“你对我做什么了？我要怎么做你才肯放过我？”  
Tom饶有兴趣地抱臂站在床边，看Asa跟他讨价还价。  
“是要我公开道歉？还是我把新拿下的角色让给你？不过你现在是好莱坞宠儿，应该不缺我手里这样的机会。”  
阿莎始终低头看着被单上的花纹讲话，那是很可爱的星星图案，让他忍不住放柔了两分声音，显得气氛没那么剑拔弩张了。  
“你怎么就是不懂呢。”  
Tom走上前，伸手挑起他的下巴，又忍不住使劲捏了捏，痛得Asa拍他的手臂示意他松开。  
“我一直想要的，就是你。”  
Asa被迫对上他一团炽热的目光，少年时代遗留的执念始终不得纾解，烧红了半边天。  
“你现在坐的，是我在遇到你之后就一直睡的床。”  
“青春期那几年，我就躺在这张床上，想着你的脸，你的腰，你细长笔直的两条腿，撸着阴茎射出来。”  
Tom每说一个字，就更凑近Asa一分，直到两张脸亲昵地抵在一起，他深情地吻过Asa的眉骨，鼻梁，用牙齿轻轻叼着脸颊两侧的软肉留下痕迹，最后落在他的唇上。  
这已经是他们今晚第二次接吻了。  
Asa揪紧了身前的被子，又被Tom 那两句露骨的话烫到忍不住想松手，好像这被子上还留着他那时的精液，想着Asa时射出来的精液。  
Asa拍过不少吻戏，觉得接吻的套路无非那几种，没经历过Tom Holland这么让人窒息的吻法，像要把他吞了似的。刚开始Asa还想化被动为主动，努力回应他，让自己少受点罪，可是Tom的吻法太狠，太不留余地，渐渐的他只能顾得上用鼻孔换气，嘴里被Tom的舌头搅出了一片从未涉足的情欲海洋，几乎要溺死他了。  
等这个吻终于结束，Tom已经把他摁倒在床上，开始解他前胸的蝴蝶结——是他这件衬衫别出心裁的设计，用一个不规则蝴蝶结代替传统的纽扣——现在却成了Tom行凶的帮手。  
Asa大口喘气，用尽全力拍打他的肩膀和手臂，尖声问他是不是疯了。  
“我确实疯了，八年前就疯了。”  
他一手扣住Asa细细的两个手腕，一手慢慢地拉开蝴蝶结的最后一道结。  
“这都是你欠我的，Asa。我们本来可以不用走到这一步的。”  
胸前的装饰被抽开，丝质衬衫向身体两侧滑下，露出Asa白皙的漂亮锁骨和胸口。  
Tom低下头在锁骨上吸舔啃噬留下痕迹时，Asa不再挣扎了。  
他们为什么走到这一步，Asa再清楚不过了。  
Tom身上是泡在健身房里获得的结实有力的肌肉，而从不愿踏足健身房的Asa在他身下大口喘气，像被固定在案板上的一尾银鱼，白，瘦，脆弱得一捏就要碎了。  
Tom空出来的那只手，就从他的胸前一点一点抚过，留下一路火星子，最后停留在腰侧，一只手就可以握住半边腰，烫得Asa忍不住向另一边缩了缩，但动不了。  
“你真好看。”他着迷地看着眼前的躯体，低下头印上自己的痕迹，小心得像经年的美梦成真，用力却狠，好像他们都没有明天了。锁骨布满了红痕，他继续下移，绕开了胸前两点，叼着腰两侧的软肉，嘬出暧昧的红印子，又用力咬了一口，红得几乎要渗出血来，他再伸出舌头压着那痕迹舔过，感觉到那团软肉不自觉的颤抖。  
Asa尽力忽视身前的温热刺痛感，别过头不看他，盯着布满星星图案的天花板。  
星星，都是星星。  
这时候Tom终于玩够了那一截细腰，开始用牙齿叼着乳粒慢慢地磨，掐在腰侧的手就上移，轻抚另一边空着的红点，像挠痒似的，一定要把人逼出声音来才甘心。  
Asa确实忍不住，他有些恼怒地低头对着埋在自己胸口的那颗卷毛脑袋说：“你就不能爽快点吗！”话刚说完他就咬紧了后槽牙，生怕慢一秒都会泄出让自己难为情的呻吟来——因为Tom保持着亵玩的姿势低低笑了，热气全都扑在他开始充血肿胀的胸前，痒得他忍不住蜷缩起脚趾。  
Tom带着恶劣的笑凑过来亲他，得意得像刚拿到玩具的孩子，“我都等了八年了，不差这么一会。”  
Asa一听他说“八年”，心底就理亏得发虚，被Tom Holland勾过去的舌头都没什么力气，任他施为。  
他想，就当是还债好了，本该在2015年就解释好的误会，被他耽搁了这许多年，什么都耽误了。  
他们好好相处的时间不长，是十年之前的事了，就算是那样的时候，也一直存着隐瞒和谎言。现在想翻页重头来过，都艰难得很。  
Tom 玩不够胸前那两点似的，轮流折腾，破皮肿胀了舍不得丢开，直到Asa被刺激得下身半硬，他抬起头看着Asa通红的脸，揩去他眼角的泪，说出的话像是在求他，“你叫出来嘛，叫出来我就放过这块地方，好不好？”  
就算是说话的时候，他的指尖也不停地绕着乳晕轻挠着转圈，刺激得Asa额头的汗又滴下一颗，把额前的黑发全打湿了。  
看Asa还是紧闭着牙关，他惋惜地长叹了一口气，玩乳粒的那只手向下握住了半勃起的那根。  
Asa忍不住瞪圆了眼，Tom吻上他蓝宝石一样的眼睛，嘴唇扫过长长的睫毛，痒得人心尖发颤。  
“真好看。”他的眼神过于执着，让Asa怀疑如果可行的话他会挖出自己的眼睛，存在玻璃盏里。  
Tom的手活很好，那根东西很快就在他手里完全勃起，和他自己那根早就挺立的老二几乎要碰到一起，Tom干脆拉开裤子，把两根放在一起摩擦。  
Asa闭上眼不想看，忍住呻吟已经需要他花费全部心神了，但Tom不肯放过他，一边动作，一边在他耳边喘着热气说下流话。  
“十四岁的时候在阁楼，我只想亲亲你，啧。换成现在，我要把你按在地板上干，你放声大叫也不会有人来，我会把你的肚子操得鼓起来，像怀了孩子一样。”  
被迫接收这些粗鲁话的耳朵烫得要滴下血来，Asa闭紧了眼，但在黑暗中一切感受更明显了。他能感觉到自己的下身因为Tom这些露骨的话更敏感了，仅仅是和他那根滚烫的东西贴在一起都快忍不住要射出来，更何况Tom那只手从系带到龟头都细心地照料，不放过任何一个刺激点，他想捂住脸，可是手腕被扣在头顶动弹不得，那些被他压在喉口的呻吟终于在两根阴茎一起射出来的时候爆发成崩溃的哭声。下身不受控制地射出一股一股白浊，而他哭得像第一次尿裤子的小朋友。Tom从善如流地舔掉他眼角不停流下的眼泪，温柔得像洞悉一切的长者，“不哭了，不哭了。”  
最终操进去的时候Tom终于放开了他的手，但Asa在第一次哭完之后就陷入一种茫然的状态，甚至怀疑起现在是哪一年，这是不是又是一次短暂的“旅行”。他不再压抑自己的呻吟，一边哭噎着叫出声，一边用重获自由的手抱住绑匪的脖子，献上自己的嘴唇。  
Tom被他亲得愣了一下，反应过来时下身操干得更快更狠，同时叼着他的嘴唇凶狠地亲咬，上下一同进攻。Asa高亢的呻吟被吞没在两人密不可分的双唇间，下身的快感堆积得太快太多，他只能用腿勾紧了Tom结实的腰腹，被顶得几乎要翻白眼昏死过去。  
Tom喜欢抽出来时只留顶端在他体内，不等他感受到空虚，又狠狠操进全根，上一轮快感还没被消化完，又被迫接受了一轮新的，好不容易等Tom肯放开他的嘴唇，他连忙开口求救：“慢、慢一点……”这么短短的一句话都被顶得断断续续，喘息呻吟声盖过了该说的话，Tom一边保持着动作不停，一边恶劣地凑在Asa耳边问他说什么了，要他再说一遍。  
但他次次都碾过那一点，Asa一开口就是一声尖叫，夹着他腰的两条腿微微痉挛，几乎要挂不住，Tom喘着粗气逗他：“叫这么大声啊？楼下都能听见了。”  
Asa睁大了眼看向他，眼前全都是被刺激出来的泪水，模糊了视线，在Tom看来就是蓝色的玻璃珠子沁了水汽，漂亮得抓心挠肺。  
Asa那根东西不知道什么时候已经泄了第二轮，现在又半勃起了，他想伸手弄两下，却被Tom抓着手腕凑到嘴边细细地咬，从腕骨咬到指缝，再到指尖，整只手都被暧昧的红痕占领，明天看到他手的人就会明白他度过了怎样荒淫无度的一晚。  
Asa被快感架在高处，难受得绞紧了下身。Tom被刺激得倒吸一口凉气，直接把软成一滩春水的人捞起来抱在怀里，下床边走边干。这个姿势让Asa体内的东西几乎要把他捅穿了，又无处可逃，只能搂紧了Tom的脖子大口喘气，被快感逼出的眼泪大颗大颗滚出来，向下滴落在两人的交合处，又被Tom Holland快速挺进的阴茎送回Asa体内。  
“2015年我在片场见到你，终于明白了三年多来的疑问。”他狠狠地碾过那一点，话里带着一股无解的决绝，“你怎么就能狠下心呢，Asa？”  
Asa已经回答不了他了。过多的刺激让他合不上嘴，渐渐的有涎水流出来，和他脸上的泪水汗水混在一起滚落下来，整个人像是随时要融化了，而Tom爱惨了他深陷欲望的一张脸——白玫瑰的背面是红玫瑰，只有他能看到这一面。  
Tom把人抱着抵在窗台上进行最后的冲刺，Asa布满红痕的背贴在冰凉的玻璃上，刺激得他唤回了两分清醒，看到了Tom 眼里满满的自己，再也不容不下别的。  
射出来的时候Tom把他压在玻璃上亲，Asa一边被烫得浑身颤抖，一边使劲伸出同样狼藉的细长双臂搂紧了他的脖子回吻他。  
Asa贴着他的嘴唇轻声说，“对不起。”  
而Tom只是一遍一遍地重复——我爱你。

Asa是被电话吵醒的，他努力睁开眼，发现已经日上三竿，而Tom在他背后睡得很香，手还紧紧搂在自己腰间，这让Asa费了点力气才够到放在床边桌子上的手机。  
“喂。”他开口才发现声音已经哑得过分，几乎分辨不出来是他。  
电话那头的经纪人迟疑了两秒：“……Asa？”  
“嗯，是我。”他拽拽横在自己腰间的手，拽不动，只能躺下来回电话。  
“你和Tom Holland到底是怎么回事我给你打了几十个电话你怎么现在才接！”  
Asa缩缩脖子，听这语气都能想象对面都要急疯了，要是自己现在出现在他面前八成已经被掐晕了。  
“我和他……说来话长。”  
Asa回头看看睡梦里嘴角都挂着笑的Tom，甜得像个天使，简直不敢相信昨天把自己折腾成那样的人和他是一个人。Asa伸手戳戳他的嘴角，又戳了戳他蓬松的满头卷毛。那头经纪人叹了口气，说起昨天的事。  
“……总之现在几乎所有媒体都报道了你们俩的‘地下恋情’——所以这事到底是真的假的？如果是他信口开河，我们现在澄清也还来得及。”  
Asa惊得差点握不住手机，又看了一眼睡得正香的Tom ，不得不承认确实是他能做出来的事。重逢之后他做的每件事都目标明确——要把Asa锁在自己身边，以舆论，以情欲，以愧疚。  
“不用澄清了，”他感到腰间的那只手收紧了，把他推向Tom，只能匆匆挂掉电话，“我们确实暗中交往很多年了。”  
挂掉电话的下一秒他就对上Tom盛满笑意的眼睛，像两束阳光笼住自己。  
“你承认啦？”  
Asa伸手抚上他的脸，多年不见又好像不久前才刚刚见过，比初见的小小一团有棱角多了，收起气场的时候看着就是单纯天真的邻家弟弟。  
他们耽搁了太多年，以至于Asa完全缺失了他成长过程中的好几页，不明白记忆里拿着白玫瑰的孩子怎么会变成现在这样。  
可是——Tom乖乖地蹭上他的手掌，拉过他的手有一下没一下地亲，眼睛盯着他不放。又好像还是当初那个拦在他身前的孩子，缠着他说心事，笑起来闪亮得像太阳。  
Tom凑过来黏黏糊糊地亲他，在颈侧留下新的痕迹，“你不承认也没关系，我泄了几张照片给几家报社的记者，足够证明我们是早已同居的情人，一旦你们出面澄清他们就会发通稿搅混水……你跑不了的。”  
感觉到他的亲吻又开始变成啃咬，Asa忍着痛拍拍他的背，安抚他：“我不走，我哪也不走。我承认了，我们就是恋爱关系。”  
Tom闻言停下动作，抬头看向Asa，蓝眼睛澄澈透亮，藏不住半点心思。  
于是他又笑起来，碰碰Asa的嘴唇，语气雀跃得像举起棒棒糖的孩子。  
“我说了，我绝不放手的。”  
Asa看了他两秒，收紧了揽着他脖子的手，直视他的眼睛，在满室的阳光里吻上去。  
“好，我们都不放手。”

七．  
他们这两条命定的藤蔓，在谎言的土壤里长出来，苦哈哈地纠缠了十年，几乎要一同死在昨天。但老天慈悲，他们还有大半辈子可以互相消磨。最终还是从畸形丑陋的旧枝上发出新芽，得到了阳光的祝福，像天底下一切没故事的普通爱人。


End file.
